


Return of the Intruders

by Floris_Oren



Series: Criminal Bunnies AU [2]
Category: Capatain America, Ironman, Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Choking, Cock Cage, Explicit Consent, It all gets hashed out, M/M, Milking, No whiping this time, Slight Negotiating, Some angst, Tony loves it, belt, really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since his midnight encounter with the mysterious Dom's that gave him a night to remember; Tony tries to figure out who they are all the while waiting for their return. After all, he's got blue balls and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lead Up...

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly worried this sequel is out too soon but I already had this idea. I'm doing this fic in two parts. mostly because if I put it into one long chapter I think it'd be too long. So two chapters it is. lol. I promise the next chapter will be all KINK.

Tony could hear the sounds of lettuce being count as he quietly entered the home. He put his stuff down at the door and slipped out of his shoes before he went to help Bruce with dinner. The Scientist was just putting the base of the salad into a huge, wooden bowl.

“Want some help?” Tony asked.

“Wash your hands first.” Bruce replied.

“Sure thing, Mom!”

“Smart ass.”

“Always.” Tony smirked. He was done washing his hands in about five seconds and was wiping them out on the towel. He stole the tomatoes, another cutting board and a knife from the cutting block. Bruce pushed the big bowl between them since Tony prefers to sit while he cuts vegetables.

“Have you heard anything from your new friends?” Bruce asked, not at all sneakily.

Tony didn’t look up from his work; “Nope.”

“And you never saw them?”

“Nope.”

“How are you gonna….get free?” Bruce huffed some breath as he searched for the right words to express his feelings on the matter.

“I don’t know. I can’t get it off by myself safely. And the only thing I got was that one of them smelt like Sandalwood.”

“What? when?”

“I was thinking about it and one of them spoke into my ear. I could smell him. He smelt so good.” Tony sighed.

“Are you in love?”

“Noooo…?”

“Tony?”

“Can you blame me?”

“They never should have touched you.” Bruce sliced through a cucumber a bit more frostily than it deserved. Tony rolled his eyes and dumped the tomatoes into the bowl.

“Well, I’ll find them.” Tony replied.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m looking into recent house robberies around here. There’s been a long crime wave in the ten square miles that we live. I figure if they’re start they won’t hit their own neighborhood so they live outside our area.” Tony explained.

“Whoa.”

“And the only reason they didn’t take our stuff was because they got to do stuff to me. Which, by the way, I enjoyed. Consensually.” Tony gave Bruce a pointed look.

Bruce didn’t even pinken, he wasn’t embarrassed or feeling bad for giving Tony the third degree; “I’m moving out.”

“What?” Tony almost fell out of his chair due to his surprise.

“Why? was it something I did?”

“No. No. It’s just PHil and Clint really want me to move in with them after we’ve made it official. So…” Bruce shrugged.

“And you are thinking…?”

“Why don’t you find out who the intruders are and ask them to help you out.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” TOny deadpanned.

“Why?”

“You want some people who whipped me, gave me an enema to hold until you got home, and who locked my dick away…..to move in with me?”

“I know it’s weird. But I bet they’re talking about you as much as you’re thinking about them. I bet they’ll come out. When they do you should ask them. I’m moving out in three days. So….the sooner the better. Of course I'll pay my part of the rent over the interim since I’m breaking the contract with you.”

“Oh...okay. I like it.” Tony shrugged. He grabbed more vegetables and while his thoughts were spinning on how he’d find his Criminal Bunnies.

~*~*~

Across town, Steve arrived with pizza and soda. Bucky had Botched on tv. The network was running a marathon and right now they had to lay low. Steve also never cared what was on tv. But he never missed Hannibal.

“Food.” Steve said as he set his burden down on their makeshift table made out of wood pallets and covered in a dirty green table cloth. Bucky moved over and grabbed paper plates from a big bag they had lying near by. Steve grabbed red cups and put ice into both from their little cooler.

“Anyone look at you weird? Bucky asked.

“Ever since I buffed up no one has messed with me. I got a couple of numbers from girls I walked past but I threw those away.” Steve reported.

“Speaking of numbers…” Bucky smirked. Steve took a paper plate to pile a few slices of pizza onto.

“What about numbers?” Steve asked.

“I went to the library and used one of their computers to check up on our cute little sub.” Bucky said. “I reverse searched the address. Our boy is Tony Stark and he works IT at Stain Industries.”

“Stain.” Steve mumbled. Everyone knew Stain was dealing guns to the terrorists on the side of selling to the American government but no one was interested in selling him out and putting his ass in federal jail.

“Right. Anyway. He’s really smart. He wrote a couple papers on computer science. I tried to read it but it went over me.” Bucky went on.

“I bet I’d be very confused.” Steve shook his head.

“And he’s on a couple BDSM sites, but from what I’ve read no one wants to give him any pleasure.”

“What do you mean? we did the same thing they did.” Steve blinked.

“No, we’re different. A few of the….so called “doms” wouldn’t have given him any say if they found him like that. In fact, the whole thing we walked in on was part of a fantasy someone wanted Tony to do. The “Dom” was gonna sneak in like us. But, Tony never took him up on it. I think he was trying to figure out if he’d be safe or not.”

“And of course he wasn’t.” Steve muttered.

“But he was. You see. You talked him through it, and I gave him what he wanted. I told him that if he never wanted it we would have stopped. I think he understood me.”

“Do you ever feel guilty? do you ever feel like he just said yes because we had him in a helpless position?” Steve asked.

Bucky slide up next to him, put his plate aside and put an arm around Steve. “No.  Because he really wanted it. You know we both would have walked away if he’d shaken his head “no” to us.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to visit again? just to make sure?”

“Can we wear masks?”

“Sure.” Bucky smiled.

“We can go later tonight.”

~*~*~

Bruce had left at around nine, Tony found himself floundering in bed. Unable to gain even an inch of comfort to sleep. He was on his front when he finally settled down a half hour later. He let his thoughts flow through his brain like an ocean wave, each one bringing a new idea or solution to him. The window was partly open, he noted, a second later….he remembered...he hadn’t opened it.

A hand over his mouth settled him. “Sssshhhh…it’s just us.” the voice was familiar. Very familiar. As was the smell. Tony nodded and the hand left his mouth though the hand on his should stayed.

“Sandalwood.” Tony muttered. He heard the window being pushed back down and the drapes being pulled before the lamp was turned on.

“Let him u up.” the other said. The man on top of him moved and Tony slowly sat up and moved to face his guests.

“Why’d you come back?” Tony asked.

“My partner is worried that our scene the other night wasn’t as consensual as we thought it was.” The Boss said.

“Ooookay...well…..I was worried at first but….I got into it.” Tony shrugged.

“Please tell me the truth. Did you agree because we found you tied up, badly we may add.” the Lackey asked.

Tony gave it a thought; “No. I was on a BDSM chat board, an old one, but still relevant. Anyway, one guy wanted me to invite him over. Only I’d leave a window or the front door open, or unlocked, and I’d tie myself up. He’d then enter and….do things.” Tony sighed. One of the men gave the other a significant glance.

“I never agreed, but it gave me a curiosity and I just had to...try something. then you guys show up.” Tony stretched. He was wearing boxers and an A-Team t-shirt. He bent his spine and both men watched him closely. “I thought you were going to just leave me, but then...things started happening and Sandalwood asked me if it was okay. Even when you said I would take the enema no matter if I liked it or not, I still got a choice. The other guy wouldn’t even let me give him my safe word.”

“Stay off those sites,” Boss said. “They’re full of abusers who think they’re Doms.”

“I’m sure a few are qualified, but I agree.” Tony nodded.

“And…”

“I am okay with everything you guys did. You both told me you would have backed off if I didn’t want it. And one more thing..” Tony gave them a hard look.

“I need you guys to move with me.”

The two men blinked at him, then at each other, then back at Tony.

“What?” they asked at the same time.

“Bruce is moving out to be with his lovers, I need someone to help me with rent. My job doesn’t pay much because Stain is a Cheap Skate.” Tony frowned. “And you guys owe me.” he pouted.

The Boss laughed, he laughed so hard he doubled over. The Lackey crossed his arms and shook his head, as if he were sorely disappointed.

“Come on...you guys also need to stop stealing and get jobs.” Tony demanded.

“Are you telling us what to do?” The Lackey turned a semi-shocked glance at Tony. Who wasn’t able to tell very well due to the mask the man wore.

“Yes.” Tony deadpanned. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m gonna make you choke on my dick.” The Lackey replied.

“Oh?” Tony smirked.

“And I’m going to milk you.” the Boss said as he approached the bed. “You’re not going to have an orgasm.”

“It’s been TWO MONTHS since you were here. I have blue balls. Anything will make it feel better. I don’t even care.” Tony moaned. He toppled over on the bed. It is the lackey’s turn to laugh. The Boss was too busy getting Tony to sit up and started to remove the man’s clothing.

“On your hands and knees.” the Boss said. Tony turned and presented his ass to them. After two months of being unable to orgasm, his balls were on the bigger side.

“Milking is a good idea.” the Lackey agreed.

“Okay. You get the front. I’ll take care of this...that is if it’s okay with our boy here.” Boss smacked Tony’s ass. Tony hissed.

‘Yes. Please fuck my mouth, make me choke on your dick.” Tony groaned from the slap he received.

“Is that enough Consent for you?” Boss asked

“Yeah, and I guess we’re okay on the last time.” the Lackey sighed happily.

“We are, and my safe word is Jarvis.” Tony informed them.

“We will both stop if you say that word. Don’t worry.” the Lackey came around to the side of the bed where he could get a look at Tony’s face. The man grinned up at him.

“Are you gonna make me choke on your dick or what, big buy?”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it.” the Lackey snickered.

“Well, show me what you got.” Tony dared.

“First, I want to tie your hands.” Lackey said. He took his belt off and held it out to Tony. “If you’re okay with it?”

“I am.” Tony nodded, “front or behind?”

“Behind.”

“Okay.”

Lackey came forward and wrapped the belt around Tony’s wrists several times before pulling it tight and buckling it down. Tony yanked on his bindings but they weren’t budging.

“Ah, just how I like them.” Tony winked.

“Guys, come on!” Boss said. He’d went to the bathroom and found a whole jar of petroleum jelly Tony forgot he even had. “I’m gonna get started on milking those balls.” he smirked.

“Are you gonna take the cage off?” Tony asked.

“Nope. we may have accidentally left the keys at home.” the man replied. His smirk grew as Tony sighed and pouted.

“Maybe next time.” the other promised.

“Okay.”

“Dude, get your dick out and choke him on it, already. We may have all night but I promise this will take a while.”

“Sure.” the other nodded.

Lackey unzipped his jeans and pulled out a dick that made Tony’s head turn. It was long and thick, their talk had gotten to him and the head was slightly red. “Open up, sweetheart.” the man said. He didn’t give Tony time to say anything as he slid in. Tony swallowed around the cock a bit, making it slick with his saliva and stroked the bottom with the tip of his tongue.

  
The man above him groaned.


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer. However. I am only borrowing the computer I have been writing this story on and I need to clean it up and make sure I haven't left a browser history. not that my dad would find anything bad. I just want to keep this private. Anyway. I may take a second look and re-write this chapter in the future to make it flow better and not be so rushed. I just need to get it done because my ipad is first gen and I can't get google docs to work on it. 
> 
> I am so lame. I know. But I also want to thank EVERYONE who read this story and left me kudos. I am so glad you like it.

This emboldened Tony to play with the cock in his mouth a bit to try and get the man who owned it loose himself. Tony remembered the practice he’d gotten in college. He curled his tongue in a certain way and pushed up while sucking at the same time. Hands buried themselves in his hair and he heard a desperate moan this time. There was an amused chuckle from behind and Tony felt goop covered fingers touching the skin around his entrance.

“How is he?” Boss asked.

“Amazing….” Lackey replied with another grunt of satisfaction. Then Lackey took over Tony’s head movements. Now all Tony had to do was concentrate on his mouth movements. The cock in his mouth is heavy, Every time it was pulled out a bit he could taste the man controlling the blow job. He was slightly salty but with a sweet side. Tony found that he enjoyed the flavour immensely.

There is a sudden coldness at his entrance, it makes his sieze up for a second before he remembered what he’s supposed to be doing. Blunt tips of fingers massage the skin around the opening, relaxing him bit by bit before pushing in slightly. Tony moans this time. The fingers feel embolden as two pushed their way in, scissoring him open as they went. It takes a few seconds, and some help from Tony, before they finds his prostate.

Tony moans as Lackey gasps and pushes all the way in and down the throat pleasuring him. He can’t breath but the cock doesn’t deepthroat him for long and soon enough he can take a big gulp of breath. Then the cock is rocking into him again. Meanwhile the fingers are pushing and prodding at him until he’s squirting onto the bed spread.

“Isn’t he just wonderful?” Lackey asked through his pleasure.

“I think I’m falling in love.” Boss replied.

“Me too.”

Words failed the two as Lackey started to come into Tony’s mouth and Boss got another orgasm out of him. It hurt a bit because he hadn’t recovered from the last one. There wasn’t even a hand on his cock. It was the kinkiest shit Tony had ever done and he could feel his cheeks pinken a bit at the thought.

Lackey pulls out of Tony’s mouth and puts himself away as Boss slips his fingers out of Tony. For his part, Tony collapses onto the bed and grunts from the slight, very slight, soreness in his ass. And he feels like he could cum again if he tried.

“If it’s all the same with you guys…” Tony mutters. “Can you not leave me tied up this time?”

“Are you giving us orders?” Lackey laughed.

Tony grinned. then yawned. “Not at all.”

Boss motions for Lackey to leave the room. He throws a cover over Tony and turns the lamp off. Quietly, they make their way out of the house.

~*~

“That was neat.” Steve said when they made it to the van parked a couple blocks away.

“That’s it, we’re moving in with him.” Bucky said as he started it up.

“Really?”

“Why not? our place is a dump.”

“What about proper work?” Steve asked. Of course they had both held honest jobs every once in a while, but it was few and far between.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Bucky replied with a small smirk.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
